Siete guardias, siete vidas
by Franela
Summary: Siete rostros de un mismo Dios, siete guardias para un solo Rey, siete vidas de las tantas que vistieron la Capa Blanca. 155 palabras para cada vida, pocas para todo lo vivido pero, quizás, suficientes para un pensamiento que cruzó por sus cabezas. [Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"]
1. Padre

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Siete guardias, siete vidas**  
 _Por Franela_

 **Padre**

 **.:.:.:.**

 _El rostro del Padre es fuerte y severo,_

 _juzga certero el bien y el mal._

 _Sopesa las vidas, las largas, las breves,_

 _y ama a los niños._

 **.:.:.:.**

La melancolía siempre presente en el rostro de Rhaegar le hacía parecer que siempre traía algo entre sus rubias cejas. La relación que habían formado con los años tenía una sólida base; el Príncipe solía pedir su consejo.

Por eso no le extrañaba que el joven acudiera a él cuando tenía problemas con alguien, aun cuando se tratara del Rey a quien él había jurado proteger.

—Lo ha hecho otra vez, Ser —le dijo un día—. Está cada vez peor.

Él lo sabía, por supuesto, pero no era su trabajo juzgar al Rey. Había jurado lealtad, y aquella lealtad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. El pueblo ya ni siquiera enviaba con él peticiones para Aerys.

—Necesito su ayuda, Ser —le dijo Rhaegar. Su rostro estaba serio, era la seriedad de un Rey y no de un Príncipe. Arthur se dio cuenta en ese momento quién estaba del lado del bien, y quién del mal.


	2. Madre

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Siete guardias, siete vidas**  
 _Por Franela_

 **Madre**

 **.:.:.:.**

 _La Madre regala el don de la vida,_

 _vela por toda esposa y mujer._

 _Su sonrisa dulce aplaca la ira,_

 _y ama a los niños._

 **.:.:.:.**

Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese matrimonio. No tenía queja alguna contra Rhaegar, pero sabía que Desembarco del Rey no era lugar para su preciada Elia, tan pequeña y frágil, aun cuando la sangre Dorniense corriera por sus venas.

Cuando se marcharon a Rocadragón las cosas no mejoraron. Aerys estaba loco, ya lo sabía él antes que la gente comenzara a susurrar esa palabra junto con su nombre.

—¡Quiero diez mil de los tuyos! —Lewyn trató en vano de recordarle que, al momento de aceptar aquella capa blanca que caía por sus hombros, ya no tenía familia, no tenía _suyos_ que darle—. Entonces no te importará lo que suceda con la princesa esa, ¿verdad?

Apretó los puños. Su preciada Elia, tan pequeña y frágil, era ya toda una mujer, una madre, y aún quería seguir protegiéndola.

Antes de partir al Tridente, Lewyn recordó que la pequeña Rhaenys olía tanto a dorniense como ellos.

* * *

Un poco de contexto: **Lewyn Nymeros Martell** fue un hermano juramentado de la de la Guardia Real del Rey Loco (alias, Aerys II); además, fue tío de Doran, Oberyn y Elia Martell. Rhaegar y Elia, después de su matrimonio, se fueron a vivir a Rocadragón en vez de la Fortaleza Roja. Tiempo después, cuando visitaron a los reyes para presentar a Rhaenys, su primera hija, Aerys se rehusó a tocar o sostenerla quejándose de que "olía a dorniense".


	3. Guerrero

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Siete guardias, siete vidas**  
 _Por Franela_

 **Guerrero**

 **.:.:.:.**

 _El fuerte Guerrero enfrenta enemigos,_

 _nos protege siempre en el vivir._

 _Con espada, escudo, con arco y lanza,_

 _él guarda a los niños._

 **.:.:.:.**

Cuando se unió a la Guardia Real se dijo que estaría con Naerys toda la vida: ahora era su deber protegerla como Espada Blanca y no sólo como su hermano de sangre. Cuando casi la perdió al nacer Daeron, sintió que su propia vida estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Luego de lunas sin poder dormir, agradeció tanto en sus plegarias al Rey por mandar a Aegon a Braavos que tampoco pudo concebir el sueño esa noche. No entendía por qué su hermano no dejaba a Naerys en paz; ambos sabían que la Fe era lo único que tenía cabida en su corazón. La Fe, y su adorado Daeron.

Cuando el padre de Barba osó hacer tal sugerencia luego del nacimiento de Daenerys, Aemon apretó fuertemente a _Hermana Oscura_. Se prometió que nadie pasaría otra vez por sobre su hermana ni por los hijos de ella, aunque éstos también fueran vástagos de Aegon.

* * *

Contexto: **Aegon IV** , **Naerys** y **Aemon** fueron hijos de Viserys II. El príncipe Aemon se unió a la Guardia Real poco después de la boda de sus hermanos, a los 17 años. Naerys siempre fue muy enfermiza; Naerys pasó por varios embarazos difíciles, a pesar de las advertencias de que otro embarazo podría matarla: ella le preguntó a Aegon si podía liberarla de sus votos matrimoniales pero Aegon se negó. Tras uno de esos partos, el rey Baelor I decidió enviar al príncipe Aegon a Braavos en una misión diplomática (según dicen, para que dejara en paz a Naerys mientras se recuperaba).

En 172 AC (casi veinte años después del nacimiento de Daeron), su esposo ascendió al trono como Aegon IV y Naerys dio a luz un segundo par de mellizos. El niño nació muerto, pero la niña, la princesa Daenerys, sobrevivió. Una vez más Naerys estuvo cerca de la muerte y la Mano del Rey de Aegon, Lord Bracken, sugirió que si la reina moría, el rey podría casarse con su propia hija Barba (una de las amantes de Aegon). Sin embargo, Naerys se recuperó lentamente y el escándalo causado por las sugerencias de Lord Bracken le valieron ser despedido de su cargo.


	4. Vieja

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Siete guardias, siete vidas**  
 _Por Franela_

 **Vieja**

 **.:.:.:.**

 _La Vieja es anciana y muy sabia,_

 _y nuestros destinos contempla pasar._

 _Levanta su lámpara de oro rutilante_

 _y guía a los niños._

 **.:.:.:.**

Cole era un idiota, lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio en Poza de la Doncella y lo confirmó cuando escuchó la idiotez que, según el septón Eustace, había hecho.

Erryk siempre vio todo como un mudo testigo.

Tras la pelea de los hijos de Rhaenyra y los de la Reina Alicent, él había marchado a Roca Dragón para acompañar a la princesa. Viendo a Jacaerys, Lucerys y a Joffrey a diario, no tenía dudas, pero no era su tema ni era algo que le quitara el sueño; lo único que le preocupaba es que con él aprendieran a ser caballeros. Los críos eran los hijos de Rhaenyra al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que importaba.

Y era a Rhaenyra a quien su Rey había declarado heredera, no a Aegon.

Cuando vio a Arryk en el pasillo, supo que el idiota de Cole algo tenía que ver.

Y pagaría por ello.


	5. Herrero

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Siete guardias, siete vidas**  
 _Por Franela_

 **Herrero**

 **.:.:.:.**

 _El Herrero trabaja sin descanso,_

 _para nuestro mundo enderezar._

 _Usa su martillo, enciende su fuego,_

 _todo para los niños._

 **.:.:.:.**

A pesar de haber nacido y vivido rodeado de peleas, ya no las disfrutaba tanto como antes. Desde que se había convertido en Lord Comandante, Duncan había cambiado muchos de sus hábitos.

A veces Aegon —su Rey, debía recordarse siempre—, seguía llamándolo _Duncan el necio_ , y él en vano trataba de llamarlo sólo por su nombre, pues seguía sonrojándose y pidiendo disculpas al momento. Lo mismo ocurría con el pequeño príncipe Duncan.

Recordó que Aegon lo había nombrado así en su honor mientras se ponía el yelmo blanco y se situaba frente a Lord Lyonel, y también recordó que la _Tormenta que ríe_ lo había apoyado aquel fatídico día varias décadas atrás.

Ambos estaban viejos y curtidos, cansados, pero nuevamente su gran tamaño le valió el triunfo.

Cuando se quitó el yelmo pudo ver una libélula volar a su alrededor. Quiso tomarlo como un buen presagio para el pequeño Dunk y su amada Jenny.

* * *

Contexto: **Aegon V** , o Egg, concertó los matrimonios de sus hijos con hijos e hijas de los más poderosos señores de los Siete Reinos, esperando su apoyo a las reformas de su gobierno y en el fortalecimiento de su reinado, entre ellos, el de su hijo mayor, Duncan, con la hija de **Lyonel Baratheon**. Sin embargo, el príncipe Duncan se casó en secreto con Jenny de Piedrasviejas e hizo que Lyonel Baratheon montara en cólera y se declara en rebelión, autoproclamándose Rey de la Tormenta. Ser **Duncan** se enfrenta a Lord Lyonel en combate y sale victorioso, acabando con la rebelión. Para compensar el agravio, el rey Aegon V decide enviar a su hija menor, la princesa Rhaelle, como copera a Bastión de Tormentas para que desposara al heredero de Lord Lyonel.


	6. Doncella

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Siete guardias, siete vidas**  
 _Por Franela_

 **Doncella**

 **.:.:.:.**

 _La Doncella baila por nuestros cielos,_

 _ella vive en todo suspiro de amor._

 _Su sonrisa bella da vuelo a las aves,_

 _y sueños a los niños._

 **.:.:.:.**

Odiaba Dorne, pero había sacrificios que valían la pena. Como el resto del mundo él no estimaba al gnomo, pero sí debía reconocer que Myrcella se encontraba mucho mejor en ese caluroso lugar que en Desembarco del Rey.

También, reconocía que aquella dulce niña jamás sería como su hermano mayor.

Arys todavía veía sus manos manchadas bajo las órdenes de Joffrey. Antes, ser un Guardia Real era sinónimo de honor... ahora no estaba seguro.

Él tenía sus convicciones, sí, sus juramentos, pero cómo vacilaban éstos cuando Arianne iba a visitar a Myrcella.

La princesa se había vuelto fanática del sitrang para pasar el tiempo con su prometido, pero él no era muy dado al ingenio que se requería para el juego.

La princesa de Dorne feliz ocupaba su lugar.

Mientras ella lo miraba con sus ojos oscuros, el Caballero Blanco agradecía que el calor le diera una excusa para las mejillas sonrojadas que, sabía, tenía.


	7. Desconocido

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso para la creación de esta historia.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #62: "En la Guardia Real" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **Siete guardias, siete vidas**  
 _Por Franela_

 **Desconocido**

 **.:.:.:.**

 _Son los Siete Dioses, nos hacen a todos,_

 _escuchan tus ruegos al rezar._

 _Cerrad pues los ojos, os cuidan, niños,_

 _cerrad pues los ojos, vuestro sueño velarán._

 _Solo cerrad los ojos, ellos os cuidarán_

 _y vuestro sueño velarán._

 **.:.:.:.**

Nada más podía pedir luego de ser armado Caballero por Ser Arthur Dayne, estaba seguro de eso. Pero era ambicioso y quiso más, lo quiso todo, la quiso a ella. Después de aquella noche accedió a su plan, y cuando su padre se marchó de vuelta a Roca Casterly se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor.

Con cada día que pasaba con Aerys se iba perdiendo un poco más, ya no podía seguir _escapando hacia adentro_ cuando escuchaba los llantos y súplicas de la reina Rhaella, tampoco pudo hacerlo mientras veía a Brandon estrangularse a sí mismo u olía a Lord Rickard cocerse en su armadura.

Ese día Jaime sólo pudo actuar. No se detuvo a pensar las consecuencias. Pocas vidas le habían costado llevárselas como la de Aerys el Loco. Pensó mucho en ello mientras se sentaba en el Trono y veía su espada ensangrentada.

 **.:.:.:.**

 **¡Hola!** Pues gracias por pasarse y llegar hasta acá :)

Con cada vida que traté de retratar a lo largo de esta historia (que convengamos, no es larga xD) traté de asignar una cara del Dios de la Fe de los Siete -ya saben, para ir muy acorde con la temática del reto. Si bien no era algo completamente directo, creo que sí puede asociarse un poco con la personalidad de cada cara, al menos eso fue lo que traté de hacer. La que más me ha costado ha sido este último, quien por cierto no tiene canto como los seis anteriores, así que he decidido poner el resto del cántico en lugar de nada.

Bueno, ya me dirán ustedes qué les han parecido, alguna sugerencia o crítica, que en este mundo de Hielo y Fuego una igual puede cometer un error respecto a un personaje, no hay poca historia que mirar.

 _ **Saludos~**_


End file.
